Legend of the Dragon
, 20 Mysterious Statues }} Legend of the Dragon is a Sky Maze that can be found when exploration level is higher than 200. Unique in comparison to other mazes, Legend of the Dragon is structured similar to classical RPGs with towns to enter, NPCs to interact with, and quests to complete, with an ultimate goal of dealing with a dragon to complete the maze. This sky maze has two potential end scenarios: * Accept the dragon's offer and use Half of the world to get and . * Refuse the offer (twice) and fight the final boss. Kill it for 100 Mysterious Statues, a backpack of relics ( ) and a quest item that gives . By repeating the maze, you can claim both rewards. Recommended Build *'Gumballs:' Warrior main + Angel Deity and Swordsman **Warrior gains additional bonuses from items is this mage, and Angel Deity provides AoE damage that makes one section trivial. Swordsman can be subbed out for Gladiator for raw attack in important battles. *'Potion': Anything with high EP. Demon's Blood, Voyager's Potion, Potion of Great Designer or Potion of Great Engineer are all good choices. *'Artifact': Helmet of Warrior *'Titles': Warrior pathing through Fighter as well as one rank of Magic Apprentice Alternate Builds *Melee builds are recommended because final boss is immune to rank 1 spells. A Templar build can help if the graveyard is difficult. *Gumballs *Panda, Commander, Nobunaga **Same potions, artifact and titles, but may need extra Stoneskins scrolls *Odin, Magic Boy, and whatever else **Legendary Mage title - will need a few Electrostatic Field scrolls and power buffs if you go this route. *Claw + Crypt Lord is a great choice for Abyss teams. Time Wizard is simply OP if you have it. Walkthrough In general, progress is made slowly starting from the upper-left castle and working through the spiral toward the center, though there will be backtracking to complete quests or purchase items. The following guide assumes you are using a melee build pathing toward Warrior. For ease of tracking, this will be broken into chapters. Coin counts will listed based on playthrough during writing, but may vary slightly based on how many supplies you need to use. Chapter 1 *Initial prep: Use your potion and start ranking titles, one rank per title, toward Warrior. Use any scrolls you get from titles immediately. * Enter the upper-left castle and speak to the king. Take both chests to receive 10 Radhadom Coins and a Gem of Life, then leave the castle. **'Coin Count:' 10 * Enter the cave next to the castle and search to receive an Ancient Slate. Use the slate now. *Skip the temple and enter the upper-right village. Talk to the swordsman to receive a Torch and two Herbs. Buy 5 Stoneskin scrolls from the shop, then leave the village. **'Coin Count:' 5 *Enter the cave south of the upper-right village and use the torch to reveal the boss. Interact with the coffin and use the Gem of Life to resurrect the swordsman to help you in battle. Start by using Stoneskin, then start killing the minions. Refresh Stoneskin whenever it expires. When the minions are dead, repeat the process on the boss. Pick up everything, including the princess and Small Badge, then leave the cave. **'Coin Count:' 18 Chapter 2 *Use the EP to buy one rank of Magic Apprentice. After that, continue ranking toward Warrior. If you have Warrior unlocked, continue ranking melee titles. *Return to the castle. Speak with the princess to receive Princess' Love, and with the mage to receive a few Radhadom Coins. Speak with the king to trade your Small Badge for a Sun Stone - you can use these immediately. Use the Sun Stone and the resulting 5 Sunlight, then leave the castle. **'Coin Count:' 28 *Enter the bottom-right village.Speak to the merchant and accept his quest to receive the Goods Order. The bottom shop sells: **Roasted Spider: 1 coin **Roasted Lizard: 1 coin **Herb: 1 coin *Buy one Roasted Spider, then leave the village. **'Coin Count:' 27 *Return to the upper-right village. Speak with the swordsman to receive the Sword of Flame. Give the white-robed villager the Roasted Spider to receive 3 bottles of "wine". Give a bottle to the drunkard in front of the treasure chest, and loot it for a Fairy's Coin. Toss said coin into the well for another Small Badge, buy one Icicle and restock to five Stoneskin, then leave the village. **'Coin Count:' 21 *Return to the castle and trade your Small Badge to the king for a Meteor Bracelet, then leave the castle. *If you don't have Princess' Love equipped, equip it now and pick up the Warrior's Certificate at the bottom of the map. Equip the certificate, the Sword of Flame, and the Meteor Bracelet if they are not equipped, the tap the flag in the bottom-left corner to fight a boss. *This boss functions like the one in the Lost Temple. The goal is to avoid taking hits from its Statue's Fury attack. Attack the boss until its timer is down to 1. If its bar is not full, cast either Stoneskin or Icicle and continue the process. If its bar is full, just attack again and let it summon a minion. Sub out attacks for herbs if you get low on HP. Continue the process until the boss dies. Loot a Seed of Strength - you can use this immediately, another Small Badge, and some more Radhadom Coins. Use the seed, then leave the boss room. **'Coin Count:' 31 Chapter 3 *Enter the bottom-left village. Hand the Goods Order to the merchant to receive Goods. If you need healing, spend 3 Radhadom Coins at Inn on the right side to heal. The equipment shop sells pieces of the Knight's Suit for two coins per piece. The shop in the top-right corner sells: **Seed of Strength: 8 coins **Seed of Life: 4 coins **Adventurer Manual: 6 coins **Seed of Magic: 8 coins **Seed of Wisdom: 4 coins **Mandate Scroll: 6 coins *Spend ALL coins that you have on Adventurer Manuals. Use them all and rank up melee titles, using any scrolls immediately. **'Coin Count:' 4 *Enter the graveyard (village icon) north of the bottom-left village. Gather the Skull, Shin Bone and Breastbone, then start attacking undead. Undead will be summoned every three rounds. The goal is to search the bone pile while all undead are dead, but if you are confident you can farm the area for Radhadom Coins. When ready, search the bone pile to receive three more Skulls, Shin Bones, and Breastbones each. Pick up the Radhadom Coins, then bury the bones in the center, and check the gravestone to receive Warrior's Armor. Speak to the sage, then leave. **'Coin Count:' 20 Chapter 4 *return to the bottom-right village. Give the goods to the merchant to receive the Mirror Shield (save this) and gain access to the shop: **Old Bronze Mirror: 1 coin **Magic Toffee: 2 coins **Music Box: 3 coins *Buy one Magic Toffee and give it to the child, then search the grave for the Silver Harp and leave the village. **'Coin Count:' 18 *On the "world map", use the Silver Harp. Apparently you're so bad you draw out monsters. Kill them for their poor taste in music, loot the coins, and repeat the process until no further monsters spawn. **'Coin Count:' 48 *Return to the castle and trade your Small Badge with the king for a Sage's Stone, then leave the castle. *Enter the temple in the upper-right corner and trade the Silver Harp for the Cloudrain Staff. *Enter the upper-right village and restock on Stoneskin scrolls. Buy some extra if you think you might need them, then leave the village. **'Coin Count:' 44 *Return to the bottom-left village. Rest at the Inn, then spend all of your coins on Adventurer Manuals again, use them, then spend all of your EP ranking melee titles. If you have coins left over coins, you can return to the previous villages for herbs and Stoneskin scrolls, but you probably won't need them. **'Coin Count:' Doesn't matter anymore! *Enter the left temple and sacrifice the Cloudrain Staff and Sun Stone to receive Rainbow droplets. Use the droplets to cool the magma. Interact with the cooled magma to receive an item that unlocks the Fane Expansion. *Enter the center castle. Search the bookshelves for 2 Meteor Shower, 2 Icicle, 2 Recovering (not usable if you've followed this guide), 3 Bless and 1 Hex. Search the rightmost chest for the Warrior's Sword and equip it. Do not search the other chests, as they are mimics. *Speak to the dragon king. Here, you can accept Half of the world for one reward, or refuse (twice) to begin the final battle. Final Boss If you refused the Dragon King's offer, you now get to fight Bahamut. Congratulations? Bahamut works similarly to Red Dragon in Bloody Fortress. He attacks every three rounds for double damage and applies the Corrosive status for three rounds (negated by Warrior's Certificate). He starts immune to all rank 1 spells, but becomes immune to all abnormal status, such as Icicle's stun, at and under 60% HP, which is just under 6000 HP. First, attack the boss until the timer is at 1. Cast Icicle then keep attacking. When the timer hits 1 again the boss will still have control immunity, so cast Stoneskin. When (if) you feel you're close to death, use a charge of the Sage's Stone. Continue the pattern, alternating Icicle (as long as you have it) and Stoneskin until the boss drops below 6000 HP. On the next big attack, rather than using Stoneskin use the Mirror Shield, then keep attacking, healing, and Stonskining until you win! Return to the castle and talk to the king to claim your rewards, then leave through the portal. External links *Detailed video walkthrough (Scenario 1) (not relevant anymore) *Video walkthrough (Scenario 2) *Full step-by-step guide here. Category:Sky Mazes